Stalker
by Goooone
Summary: Harry visits Hermione's home. He poses as her boyfriend to help her out with a stalker. But his obsession with Hermione isn't the only problem with him. [I changed the fic around cuz it stopped being a oneshot] R&R PPL!
1. Thwarted

"So can I come over?" Harry was kind of retentive as he asked the question, nervous despite the fact that the recipient of the question was one of his best friends.  
  
Hermione looked at him kind of strangely but said, "Of course, Harry. You're always welcome in my house. I've told my parents all about you."  
  
It was the end of sixth year and they still had another year at Hogwarts. Fortunately, Voldemort had been vanquished in a relentless battle that had taken its toll on Harry. But strangely Harry was back to normal within a month of the end of the War. Not that anybody was complaining. Sirius was gone, had gone in fifth year, and it had been a struggle to learn the power he knows not. It was a wandless magic that was only used by one person per millennium. And Harry had been the one to draw the power.  
  
He had endured harsh meditation and tests of such ferocity, both practical and written, that even Hermione would have trouble passing. But Harry had excelled. As a result, he could delve into the weave of magic itself and manipulate it with a thought. Ever since the discovery of the magic, Harry rarely used his wand anymore. Not to boast, but it was just easier for him.  
  
"I just want to get away from the Dursleys and I've been to Ron's house so many times. I just want to visit your family since I haven't really met them and-," He was shushed by Hermione's finger to his lips. It wasn't meant as anything romantic but the touch sent shivers up his spine.  
  
He had been feeling such feelings for Hermione for quite a while now, ever since the incident at the Department of Mysteries. He realized that if she had died, so would he. But he never revealed these feelings, fearing a change in their relationship.  
  
"Harry, you can come. You're always welcome. And well, I was actually hoping you'd want to come over eventually. I'd love to introduce you to all my friends."  
  
Ron took the news quite well. "Meh, it's okay with me. My dad's Minister of Magic now so we're going on a vacation, anyway. I forgot to tell you, Harry. I'm glad you found a way to get away from those horrible Muggles."  
  
Through a gulp of food, Harry nodded. "So where are you going?"  
  
Ron grinned from ear to ear. "Anywhere and everywhere. We can go to places at a whim and get treated like royalty. It's great."  
  
"I'm happy for you, Ron," Hermione chimed in.  
  
"Thanks. I'm happy for me, too." Harry rolled his eyes and continued eating.  
  
At the station, they said their goodbyes and Harry hopped in Hermione's car. When they weren't busy talking, Harry found himself staring at Hermione's beautiful brown eyes or her hair that kept escaping its spot behind her ear and fluttering out, causing her to push it away.  
  
Hermione apparently noticed this attention as she said, "Harry? What's wrong?"  
  
He could feel himself blush slightly as he regained his composure. "Nothing, just kind of spaced out."  
  
"Oh, well did you hear about the..."  
  
Soon enough, they had arrived and unpacked. Harry's room, the guest room, was right next to Hermione's. At night, they sat and talked, watching T.V. and relaxing.  
  
"Oh yeah, Harry I'm inviting a few friends over and then we're going to go out. You're coming, too."  
  
"Okay, Hermione sounds like fun."  
  
In bed, Harry found himself envisioning Hermione, her beautiful eyes, her amazing hair. He loved everything about her. It was much different from what he had felt for Cho. Then it had probably been more lust than anything else. He fell into a pleasant sleep, dreaming of her.  
  
The morning had been pleasant, the breakfast good and the day fresh. The plans were to meet up with the friends here and then go off to the mall to go shopping. There they would have lunch and then plan from there.  
  
Harry and Hermione just kind of sat in the grass in the front lawn waiting for her friends. When they arrived, Hermione jumped up in excitement. "Hi, guys!"  
  
"Hey, Hermione."  
  
There were four of them, two guys and two girls. One of the guys had blonde hair and blue eyes and was slightly shorter than Harry. He was kind of skinny, not strong but fast looking. The other guy was huge with immense muscles. He looked at least six and a half feet tall and quite intimidating. At least to a normal man. Harry Potter was not intimidated in the slightest, as strange as he felt for noticing that. One of the girls was short and blonde with a lithe looking form that seemed almost frail. The other girl was a brunette and she had a well-toned body. She was neither freakishly large nor was she petite. "Harry meet Jake," she said, pointing to the large man. "This is Anthony, this is Emily (the blonde one) and this is..."  
  
"Kristy," Emily put in. "She's new here. She's from America. She's also a year older than us."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Kristy." Hermione then began introducing Harry. "Guys, this is Harry-," she began but was cut off by Kristy.  
  
"Harry Potter?!" Her eyes flicked to his scar and back down, almost abashed. Harry felt slightly panicked.  
  
"Damn," he swore under his breath, and did the first thing he thought of and froze the four friends. Hermione looked at him and then back at everyone. All of her friends except for Kristy were in mid motion, frozen in place.  
  
"Harry, you know you're not allowed to use underage magic," she said.  
  
"Actually, Dumbledore gave me permission after I defeated Whats-his- not-so-scary-face. Voldemort." He saw Kristy flinch. "Okay, so you're a witch. Didn't you realize that they're Muggles? Sorry to sound harsh but there is no way of explaining how you knew me before Hermione introduced me."  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter."  
  
"Oh, come on, you can't call me Mr. Potter," Harry almost whined. "Everywhere I go..." He muttered under his breath for a minute and then said, "Just pretend it never happened." He unfroze everyone.  
  
"You know him, Kristy?" Emily asked.  
  
"Know who?"  
  
"Harry Potter. You just said his name."  
  
"Duh, maybe because Hermione just introduced him."  
  
"But...Whatever. Oh no. Here comes Dale." Emily groaned, as did Hermione.  
  
Harry just looked confused. He saw someone coming up the road with what looked like a big box of chocolates in the shape of a heart. His heart sank. This must be her boyfriend. But she had sounded displeased. And she had never mentioned him. "Who's Dale?"  
  
"He's this weird guy who's been stalking Hermione since they were little. He has a shrine with all sorts of her stuff in it, like clothes and hair, and even some of her...garbage." Jake looked disgusted as he explained it. "I really want to kick his..."  
  
"He's really starting to creep me out. But he won't take no for an answer and I don't like him in the slightest." She looked at Harry and whispered, "He's horrible; I'd rather go out with Malfoy. And I don't know what to tell him since he always wants a reason. I wish I could get him off my back."  
  
By then, Dale had arrived and was handing the box of chocolates to Hermione.  
  
"Thanks, Dale." She reluctantly took the candy and set it down. "But I've already told you-,"  
  
"But why?!"  
  
Harry cut in just then. "Hey, er...Dale...I'm Harry, from 'Mione's school."  
  
Dale gave him a look that looked like it was shooting daggers. "Hi," Dale responded with a venom voice. He obviously didn't trust Harry. The look sickened him. He didn't back up one inch, though.  
  
"Hermione, introduce me," he said, an idea popping into his head. He walked up behind her.  
  
"This is Harry, my-," She was cut off as Harry put his arms around her waist.  
  
"Boyfriend." He continued himself. Hermione looked up at him, just as confused as everybody else. And then she felt a lot of different things. She realized that he was helping her, but she also saw in his eyes how much he wanted this. And she realized that she too, had a crush on him.  
  
"Yes, my boyfriend. I've adored him since second year when he helped me out of a particularly rocky predicament." She smiled up at him warmly and he beamed.  
  
Dale, however, was clenching and unclenching his fists. He was beet red and his voice was laced with anger and denial. "No! You're lying. I can tell. She was confused when you said that. I could tell!" He pointed a quivering finger at him. "You're LYING!"  
  
"Lying, am I?" Harry turned her around and to her surprise, planted a warm kiss on her lips. Not too deep but heartfelt.  
  
"NO," Dale continued to shriek. "I won't have it. She's MINE! I've known her longer than you have!" To everyone's surprise he grabbed her out of Harry's embrace and held her to him, wrists holding her delicate arms firmly.  
  
Harry could tell she felt pain and her eyes were beginning to form tears. Jake rushed forward but Dale pulled out a gun. "I'll shoot. Don't think I won't shoot." He couldn't believe that someone was just going to try to wrench her out of his hands like that. He felt like a child again, with Voldemort just plucking his loved ones out of his hands. This man was Voldemort, Malfoy, and Bellatrix Lestrange. Everything he hated was summed up by this stalker. But this time he was ready. He would take this man down as he had done to the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord.  
  
"I'll take care of this." He would reveal himself as a wizard. He would unleash his fury if this man did not relent, all for Hermione's sake. "Let. Her. Go."  
  
Dale's hand seemed to waver but he steadied again. "No."  
  
Harry felt his anger rising, threatening to overtake him. And then it happened. He was empowered. He would not leave this man whole. Harry looked at it and the gun's metals began to melt together and sear red. Dale shrieked and dropped the gun and released Hermione. He tried to run but Harry was stronger. The sidewalks burst around him until he fell, bruises of cement all over his body. Harry released the magic then, deciding to take care of this himself.  
  
He ran over and grabbed Dale by his collar. Without speaking a word, he threw him out onto the street. Grabbing him and lifting him up again, he released a mighty backhand, causing the man to fall to the ground again. To his surprise, Dale jumped back up, a blade in his hand. "You want to fight, let's fight." Before Harry could react, Dale slashed him across the chest, a superficial wound but stinging.  
  
Enraged once more, he reached back into magic and grabbed Dale by his wrist. He squeezed harder than he ever did and heard the smashing of bones. With a final magical output, he threw the man towards Hermione and her friends, weakened and ready for whatever they were going to do to him. Standing there, he delved into the memory of her friends, erasing when and where they had seen magic at work and sealed the cement once more. The gun he destroyed and walked back up to him.  
  
Kristy looked at him as if in hero worship and disbelief. "I had no idea you wielded that kind of power."  
  
He ignored her and went right to Hermione, who was kneeling on the ground, sobbing. Anthony had called the police and Jake was 'holding Dale at bay'.  
  
"Hermione, it'll be okay." He wasn't sure if this was a good time but he took her into his arms and whispered, "I love you."  
  
She didn't say anything but just fell against his chest into a deep embrace, not sobbing anymore and reassured by the presence of her...boyfriend. 


	2. Return and Revenge

A/N: Okay...so its not a oneshot anymore. It's possibly a three or four shot? Anywho...Hope you like it and hope that I did not screw this up horribly by overdoing it with the violence. If you were to read the other, not so good fics I have you'd know I have a knack for that.  
  
Disclaimer: What's the point of these things. If I owned this I'd be filthy rich. RICH, I TELL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Dale's hands were shaking as he sat in the prison cell. One, he had been beaten badly. There was no way that he should be healed already. And two, where had that gun come from? His blade he carried with him everywhere but when he had reached for it he had felt the cold steel of a gun. And it was a wonder that his memory was working. It had failed him when he had awakened and found himself behind bars. He couldn't remember a thing. But slowly it had flowed back. Piece by piece, he recalled every bit of the vicious attack from Hermione's boyfriend. Her _boyfriend_.  
  
"Ahh!" He couldn't help but scream at that thought. He loved her. He pretty much worshipped her. How could that stupid fool with his _superpowers_ or whatever they were just steal her from him?  
  
Clenching and unclenching his fist, he slammed his hand into the brick wall of his cell. To his utter shock, it crumbled. He backed off from the dirty mattress he was sitting on, falling on the floor with his eyes wide. It had been a week since the...fight...and he had punched the wall on plenty of occasions. Why did it crumble now?  
  
He felt like a villain in a cheesy superhero movie. Making another fist, he prepared to break his way out of the prison, when he felt the sharpest of pains in his head.  
  
_You fool. I can help you. You want Granger, no?_  
  
"Who-w-where are you?!"  
  
_DO YOU?!_ There was another sharp pain that racked his brain.  
  
"Yes, yes I want Hermione!"  
  
_Then let us help you. It is our powers you employ. You can either keep them. Or throw them away._  
  
Dale stuttered, unsure of what he should do. Confused beyond anything he'd ever felt. He didn't know who this person-or rather, people, were. He didn't know who Harry was. He didn't know what was going on. All that he knew was that Hermione was being offered to him, and he wasn't about to blow this chance.  
  
"Yes. Help me get Hermione." And then he blacked out.  
  
The guard that had come running at the sound of Dale's screams stopped abruptly in front of the cell in shock. The boy was ripping one of the bars, three inches taller than him and solid steel, from the door. As it ripped out in a flurry of bricks and dust, Dale caught sight of him.  
  
The guard had his gun in his hand and he backed up against the wall, the weapon pointed at the convict. Dale smirked a smile that looked as sadistic as anything he had ever seen. He twirled the bar and the guard let off three shots from his handgun. The guard saw a blur and felt his chest collapse. As he sank downwards, the last thing he saw was a light where the wall of the cell used to be.  
  
Dale regained consciousness as suddenly as he had lost it. He stumbled and fell at the suddenness. Pushing himself up, he saw that he was in the street. There was an iron bar in his hand. He looked toward the prison building. From where he was, it wasn't much of a view. The first thing he noticed was the enormous hole in the building. Where his cell used to be. _On the third floor._ How had he survived that? And how did he make so much distance so fast? While unconscious. Even he knew that there were forces at work here that even he knew he shouldn't be messing with. But all that was on his mind was Hermione.  
  
Hermione laughed at Harry's antics. At the moment his mouth was agape as he stepped into her basement. The basement was enormous and it was lined with bookshelves. It was like a library.  
  
"Oh. My. God."  
  
"Oh, come now, you see more than these books at the Hogwarts library all the time."  
  
"Yeah, but I have never seen this many books in one house. And then there are books in your room as well." He absent mindedly wandered around. He moved off to the desk in one corner. There was a large pile of books there too. He pointed at them with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Library."  
  
"Right."  
  
Harry opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by a scream upstairs.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
Hermione grabbed her wand and ran upstairs.  
  
"Mione!" He followed her up, focusing on his power.  
  
Upstairs, he stopped in his tracks when he saw who was in the doorway.  
  
"Oh, _HELL NO_!" Harry stepped up beside Hermione, where she was standing with her wand out. "You again?!" He looked to the side briefly and he saw Hermione's mother sprawled against the wall, cowering.  
  
"You're not leaving alive this time."  
  
Last time Harry had not comprehended what Dale looked like but now he looked him over completely, not planning to leave the punk alive. His blonde hair was spiked in an unorthodox manner, flying all over the place. He was average size, neither too large nor small. His eyes, a haunting blue, were floating in fear. Dale was carrying a large iron bar and his prison clothes made it clear that he had no concealed weapons. Or did he? After all, he didn't escape from prison and with his bare hands or even that rod. He was no wizard.  
  
Though his trained eyes did not give it away, Harry spotted movement near the room next to Dale. The dining room. A wooden chair collided with his average frame but shattered instead of doing any damage at all, it seemed. Dale smirked, but his eyes still belied the fear he felt.  
  
Harry tapped into his magic before he rushed at Dale with his bare hands. Dale brought up his bar but Harry ducked under it and rammed into Dale's stomach with his shoulder. The force of the blow sent Dale flying through the screen door and careening into the lawn. Without skipping a beat Harry ran through the door and Hermione followed.  
  
Dale struggled to right himself as he saw Harry running towards him. Before he could react, a foot collided with his face, sending him into the street. The magic enhanced blows hurt him, and were it not for whatever power helping him, he would be long dead by now.  
  
This time, Dale managed to get up and hold the rod in an impromptu defense position. Harry easily slipped through it and his fist met Dale's gut and he doubled over, breath lost.  
  
_ You fool! My turn!_ This time, Dale did not black out, however. He seemed to be in the back of his own mind, able to see what was going on but paralyzed. He saw Hermione level her stick at him and she yelled some word that sent the most terrible convulsions of pain through him.  
  
Harry steeled his gaze, staring at Dale with cold eyes. Hermione screamed, "_Crucio_!" and at the moment he could care less that she had used an Unforgivable. Dale deserved it. But he hardly seemed phased. Only his head was down and it looked like he was planning something.  
  
As fast as lightning, Harry felt Dale's fist ram into his chest. Surprised, he staggered back, and his head met the iron bar with an enormous force. His eyes flickered in and out of sight. When something fell in front of him, he swung at it weakly. As his vision cleared, he saw crimson eyes. He heard Hermione's screech and the crimson eyes still remained on his mind. Pushing himself up, he looked up and saw the bar coming down. _The crimson eyes.  
_  
"_Voldemort_."  
  
And that was all he knew.


	3. The Hunt

A/N: Wow...Okay I'm sorry I kept you guys waiting so long. This chapter I had actually written a while ago and I forgot to post it here {i post elsewhere as well as }. The next one should be the last one unless I decide to post an epilogue. I have lots of crap going on so bear with me. I'll finish it soon and I WILL finish this fic. R&R PPL!

* * *

Harry awoke with a pounding head. He was sprawled on the street in front of Hermione's house. His head was, despite the ache, buzzing with thoughts. Voldemort? He had vanquished Voldemort. He was sure of it. The evil was dead. But there was no questioning those eyes. But Dale? How did Dale fit into this?  
  
He sat up and noticed blood on the ground. His own, he realized. Reaching into the weave of magic once more, he focused on healing. The blow dealt to his head would have killed any normal wizard. It had been exerted with force enough to knock asunder solid stone. If not for his magic, his head would be a ball of rolling pulp.  
  
Once adequately healed, he walked inside, searching for Hermione. He remembered her screech. Unexpectedly, her father jumped out with a shotgun and fired without comprehending who was there. Harry didn't see who it was either but he felt the lead embed itself into his chest. He staggered back but composed himself. He ignored the agony and focused on magic. The bullet lodged in him clattered to the floor and his father was already apologizing.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you. To think, I almost killed my little girl's lover." And then, as if he just recognized that he hadn't missed he stared up at Harry. "W-w-what are you?!"  
  
"Hard to kill." Harry was used to situations like these. After all, he had led Dumbledore's Army during the Second War. His rage was coiled inside him, ready to spring, but a little self-control could go a long way. "Where is Hermione?"  
  
"That thing. It took her."  
  
"Dale?"  
  
"Well, he was, but he turned into a demon. He just sprouted big black wings and shot into the sky. I thought I was going crazy."  
  
"Well you weren't. I have to go save her." He looked down at Hermione's mother. "Will she be okay?"  
  
"I-I don't know. I'm taking her to the hospital soon." Harry knew that he could take them to St. Mungo's but he just didn't have time. He felt guilty but who knew what was happening to Hermione. He felt nothing but hate for Dale, or Voldemort, or damned Daledemort, for all he cared. Harry could give less of a damn what he was called. All that mattered was that this man would die.  
  
With a pop, he was in Hogsmeade, as close to Hogwarts as he could apparate. He drew stares from passers-by because of his blood stained clothes and haggard experience. He didn't care though. He needed to see Dumbledore immediately. Thundering through the gates, he realized thankfully that the wards didn't stop him. If he tried hard enough, he was sure that he could overcome them. But they were powerful and it would have drained him immensely, and right now he couldn't afford weakness. He pushed through the doors of the Great Hall and the few teachers that were there looked at him, shocked, as he ran through with the face that would send a grown man to his knees.  
  
He stared in anger at the gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office. He reiterated every candy he knew, including Muggle ones.  
  
"Argh!" He didn't have time for this. His rage unfurled at this moment and the statue of the gargoyle exploded into a shower of cinder and stone. He found Dumbledore just sitting there, waiting for him.  
  
"What is wrong?" Harry still respected the man greatly. He was the wisest of men in his eyes and had a kinder heart than any. Even though it was a fact that Harry was indeed the most powerful discovered wizard in the world today, he still considered Dumbledore his better.  
  
"I think Voldemort is back and he has Hermione. I need my equipment." He couldn't be back. Dumbledore raised a shocked eyebrow at the news but he waved his hand, causing a wall to open into a chamber the size of a closet. Harry couldn't even step in there but he pulled out Godric Gryffindor's sword, which he had slain Voldemort with. His magicked armor and other trinkets, and a long, thin, wand. The wand was very different than ordinary, as it was longer and a brilliant silver. It was not, however, metal. It was made of many different types of wood and its core was of Merlin's beard. The power this wand could harness would obliterate the minds of lesser wizards. Only he and Dumbledore had used it successfully and it was assumed that Voldemort could as well.  
  
Harry stepped away from the closet and put on his armor. He had no helm. His chest plate was of a golden hue but the chain mail underneath was adamantium. His gauntlets were made of sleek, black, onyx and held many enchantments in them. His leg armor was bronze but his boots were once again, onyx. He sheathed the wand at his belt and hefted the blade, swinging it about. He hadn't used it in a while and he feared that he might have gotten rusty.  
  
Gazing into a mirror to see if all was well, he noticed something odd. As the image of himself shifted, he realized that this was no ordinary mirror but the Mirror of Erised. He saw himself standing over Dale, who was kneeling with his back to Harry. Harry had the sword through the fool's neck. Then the image changed again. This time Harry was laughing. He was in a tuxedo and carrying Hermione. Except Hermione was in...a wedding dress. He almost dropped the blade right there as he saw what his deepest desire was. To love Hermione forever. Without bothering to say his farewells, Harry was once again rushing through the halls of Hogwarts.  
  
Growling softly, he ran like never before out of Hogwarts and into the Forbidden Forest, where magic tended to be sporadic. The visit to Hogwarts had only intensified his desire to free Hermione and kill Dale. But he still had no ways to reach her except for the vast amount of magic he could harness. And that magic could be dangerous. One could not explore its depths and hope to control it. In the Forbidden Forest, he had once found where Voldemort was hiding. It had been quite easy since he had just searched for part of himself. Voldemort did, after all, impart a piece of himself in Harry. With that knowledge, amplified by the Forest, he had found the exact location of Voldemort and his parents' graves.  
  
Using that same power, he planned to locate Hermione by searching for a missing piece of his heart.  
  
"Damn it!" Harry found himself at the entrance to an enormous grass plain. The spell had led him straight here. Of course, the place was masked. He knew that but it took enormous energy to reveal a hidden place.  
  
Frustration lashed at his mind leading to anger. It had taken him all his resources and a full week to find this place. A WEEK! Who knows what horrible things that Dale couldn't done to Hermione. His Hermione.  
  
Sighing, he decided to let his anger take over again. He had a tight leash on it, for he couldn't afford to use it whenever he wanted. He had unleashed it once before and decimated Voldemort's army of Death Eaters. He could not control himself when in that berserker-ish stage. He would lash out at anything and everything and it had been chance that the only people there were enemies.  
  
He felt the power take him over. He couldn't see straight. Everything was blurry in his raged form. His anger focused on all of the nothing around him, ripping and tearing at it like a werewolf through meat. Slowly, different things started appearing. The skies darkened and a castle shimmered into view. It was not even close to as immense Hogwarts was but still looked formidable. There was a moat with dangerous shadows lurking beneath its surface and a drawn bridge.  
  
Despite the situation, Harry found himself chuckling. It was such a cliché situation. No doubt he would find Hermione either in the tallest tower or the dungeons. But first he had to get into the castle. Harry poked and prodded at the drawbridge to see that it was laden with wards.  
  
If Harry exerted enough power to take it down, he would need time to gather up energy again and would be vulnerable to attack. Did Voldemort think him a fool? He was getting stupid these days. Harry, instead of focusing on the bridge, encircled himself in some sort of bubble shield. It would ward away minor threats and give him extra armor against stronger threats. Of course it wouldn't be much help against the Dark Lord himself but he was sure it wouldn't go to waste.  
  
With a deep breath, he stepped out where the moat was. Expectedly, the bubble kept him aloft. He floated to one of the windows next to the bridge and plunged through, bits of glass encircling him in a dazzling array of lights. Making his way through the room he found himself in a long corridor.  
  
Skirting the wall to avoid any possible dangers he went downwards towards the dungeons. There were no traps, no enemies. There were torches for easy visibility. What was Voldemort up to?  
  
It was the last step. The last step and a gate was all that kept him from his enemy and his love. With a kick, the door flew open and he witnessed what was perhaps the return of Voldemort, darker and more powerful than ever before.


	4. Author's Note

I feel really really bad for taking this long with this. I'm just sidetracked. I lost interest in this fic but I WILL finish this eventually. And by eventually I don't mean a couple months. I mean a few weeks. I feel obligated to finish this since ppl actually care about reading it.   
  
But I just have a bunch of (I wouldn't say plot bunnies I'd say something along the lines of plot rabid raccoons) annoying me. Soooo I am gonna finish this. Don't worry.


End file.
